


reactions

by soupsaga



Category: American Gothic (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Couple, F/F, Open Marriage, Smut, nalison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Naomi and Alison were always good at causing reactions within the other.





	reactions

Alison's eyes leave her computer screen as she hears the door to her office open. A smile grows on her lips as she looks up to see Naomi walking towards her. Alison's eyes soften as they meet Naomi's, an effect Naomi always had on her. Naomi could always put Alison in a better mood, whether it was professionally or personally. 

"Hey," Alison says softly, gesturing for Naomi to sit on the corner of her desk. 

Naomi sits, smiling down at Alison. She glances around through the windows of the office, searching for a staffer in sight. When she doesn't see one, she lays her hand over Alison's, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb. The feeling causes a rush of happiness to flow throughout Alison. Naomi had always been great at enticing these reactions within Alison. 

"Do you want to come over? Tom and the girls are visiting his aunt for the weekend and I've got the house to myself," Alison's voice trails off as she smirks up at Naomi. 

Naomi purses her lips and shrugs. "I'll think about it," she teases with a small laugh. 

Alison stands, rolling her eyes. She reaches out and gently tucks a few strands of hair behind Naomi's ear. 

Naomi's breathing hitches momentarily as Alison comes closer. She looks up into her gentle blue eyes, silently pleading for Alison to close the gap and kiss her. 

Alison takes the hint and leans forward, pressing her lips to Naomi's in a gentle kiss. Moving her hand to the back of Naomi's head, she deepens the kiss and pressed her body closer to Naomi's. 

Naomi is the first to pull away, resting her head against Alison's. Her eyes open slowly before flicking up to meet Alison's. 

"Do you want to do dinner first? We can go to your favorite restaurant and then I can come over," Naomi asks hesitantly. "Or we can just go straight to your house if you didn't want to do dinner." 

Alison takes a moment to chuckle at Naomi's nervousness before responding. "I would love to go to dinner. We can just take my car and I'll bring you back here tomorrow so you can get yours."

***

Alison takes Naomi's hand and leads her inside, shutting the door behind them. They both take a second to set their purses down before Alison continues leading Naomi further into the house. She turns to Naomi with a devilish grin plastered on her face and presses the other woman against the wall. Alison skips over Naomi's lips and instead plants her lips on the brunette's neck. 

Shocked at the action, Naomi lets out a soft gasp and tilts her head to the side. Her hands fall to Alison's hips, pulling her close. Soft moans and gasps fall off of Naomi's lips as Alison's lips continue their journey down Naomi's neck. 

Once Alison's lips meet the top of Naomi's dress, Alison looks up at Naomi and takes her hand again, this time to lead her to the bedroom. Once they enter the room, Alison's hands find the zipper of Naomi's dress and gently tug, letting the material fall to the ground. She runs her hands over the newly exposed skin, making note of the goosebumps her touch creates. That was always her favorite part of being with Naomi, no matter what Alison did, Naomi's body always reacted. Alison had memorized these reactions and what caused them the first night they were together and used them to her advantage every night after that. 

Naomi looks up at Alison and steps out of her heels before crawling onto the bed. Once she reaches the top, she lays down with her head resting on the pillows. She props herself up on her elbows and raises one of her knees, resting her foot flat on the bed. 

Alison smiles down at Naomi, taking in the sight of the woman's choice of undergarments. Black lace lingerie covered Naomi's body, making it obvious she previously had intentions for the night the two were to spend together. 

"God, you're beautiful," Alison whispers as she unzips her own dress and lets it fall to the ground, pooling at her feet. She steps out of the fabric and her heels and crawls onto the bed, straddling Naomi's waist. 

Laying her hands on Alison's thighs, Naomi gives the blonde a small smirk. "I see I wasn't the only one who planned for tonight," she giggles, gesturing to Alison's lingerie that was almost identical to her own. 

Without a word, Alison leans down and presses her lips to Naomi's, humming softly at the contact. Kissing Naomi was Alison's favorite thing to do. To Alison, Naomi's lips were the softest texture she had ever felt. Naomi's lips molded perfectly against Alison's, a fact that made kissing her so enjoyable to Alison. Deepening the kiss, Alison's teeth took hold of Naomi's bottom lip, tugging ever-so-gently. This action entices a moan from Naomi, a sound Alison could listen to forever. Hearing Naomi moan sent a rush of electricity throughout Alison's veins, encouraging her to draw more sounds from the woman below her. 

Alison begins to slowly grind her hips into Naomi's, causing more sounds to flood the room. This time, the sounds that escaped the kiss slipped from both Naomi and Alison's lips. Tangling her hands in Naomi's dark hair, Alison's lips left the brunette's. A soft whimper fell from the newly departed lips, but was soon turned into a gasp as she felt Alison's lips trailing down her jawline. 

Alison laced her fingers with Naomi's as she kissed down her chest, pausing slightly when she reached the small valley between Naomi's breasts. Her tongue darted out and swiped a small space before being replaced with a cool breath blow from Alison's lips. Hearing Naomi's breath hitch, Alison continued with this pattern across Naomi's chest. Her tongue darted out once more and swirled across Naomi's collarbone, enticing a moan from the brunette. 

Alison sits up and sits on her knees between Naomi's legs. She hooks her fingers on the waistband of Naomi's panties and pulls them down slowly. 

Naomi lifts her legs so Alison can pull them off easily and sits up on her elbows once more. She smiles at Alison as she watches her, wondering how she had the opportunity to meet such a wonderful woman. Their relationship wasn't conventional, but it worked for them - for the most part. 

Alison tosses Naomi's panties to the ground before setting her next goal of taking Naomi's bra off. She looks down at her own body and reaches to unclasp her own bra. She tosses it to the side with Naomi's discarded panties, smiling down at Naomi as she did so. 

"Let's do something about this," Alison whispers, laying her hands on Naomi's bra-clad breasts. 

Naomi nods and sits up slightly so Alison can take the final item of clothing off of her. 

Alison reaches behind Naomi and slowly unclasps the bra before pulling it off of the brunette. Once it's off, it's tossed into what Naomi has coined "The Land of Lost Lingerie". Alison lays one hand on Naomi's waist as the other slips lower, traveling where Naomi wants - _needs_ \- her the most. Her hand brushes over the insides of Naomi's thighs, smirking to herself with she hears a low moan from the woman below her. With a slight movement, Alison teases Naomi once more before finally entering her. The moan that falls from Naomi's lips is so sweet that Alison thinks she could swear off desserts for the rest of her life. This had always been Alison's favorite reaction of Naomi's.


End file.
